Cosas que nunca te dije
by yoake.laberinto
Summary: "Un día mirarás hacia atrás y te arrepentirás de no haber tenido el valor para decirlas". Drabbles y otras cosas que no son drabbles. Distintos personjes y parejas. El rating variará.
1. Hide and Seek

_Como a casi todos, de vez en cuando se me ocurren pequeñas historias, lo que algunos llaman drabbles, sobre Shikamaru y Temari._

_Había pensado muchas veces empezar un proyecto en el que hubiese distintos drabbles, no sé si conectados entre ellos o independientes._

_Al fin me he decidido a escribir; éste es el primero de ellos._

_Casi siempre me inspiro con canciones, así que de momento he decidido que los titularé con los nombres de las canciones correspondientes.  
_

_Espero que os guste =)_

* * *

**Hide and Seek**

Quizá todavía había alguna esperanza. Quizá todavía estaba todo por decidirse.

Lo había pensado durante meses, durante todo el tiempo en el que se fueron gestando los planes que hoy se resolvían. Lo discutió con Gaara, en vano, porque al final siempre importaba el País del Viento y nada más; ella tan sólo era un peón en el tablero, una pieza para defender la nación.

Pero sobre todo, siguió pensando que había esperanzas incluso cuando él no volvió a dar señales de vida.

Se observa en el espejo mientras le iban terminando de hacer aquel horrendo tocado; ¿acaso es esa misma chica que llevaba cuatro coletas en los exámenes chunnin? ¿Acaso es ella la misma mujer que luchó contra el juubi mientras el mundo que conocía parecía irse al traste? No, la del espejo, la mujer de rostro perfecto y maquillado del espejo no puede ser Temari.

Tan sólo es una marioneta de la Arena.

-Temari-sama -le dice la asistenta – tenemos que repasar por última vez los pasos de la ceremonia.

-Claro... -susurra ella saliendo de su trance atropelladamente.

-Veamos. Primero vamos todos hasta el templo. Cuando se declare el comienzo saludan todos al altar, el sacerdote dice una oración...

-Después nuestros juramentos -continúa Temari con amargura. Iba a tener que _jurar_. ¿Cómo se puede jurar algo en lo que no se cree? ¿Qué validez tiene? -. Después llega el san san kudo*.

-Ren-sama bebe tres sorbos, después usted otros tres. Lo repiten otras dos veces. ¿Verdad, Temari-sama?

-Sí... así es.

Terminan de arreglarle algunos pequeños detalles -la floritura que describe el obi en su espalda, un par de cabellos rubios que se afanan en desafiar el horrendo peinado – y después todo el equipo de preparación desaparece, su asistenta incluída.

Temari sigue mirando el rostro de esa mujer extraña del espejo.

No es ésa la que le contó a Shikamaru todo lo que iba a pasar. La que lo hizo fue la chica rubia de las cuatro coletas, la que iba a todos lados con su enorme abanico gigante, la que no dejaría en toda su vida de ser kunoichi.

Él no entendió; o quizá no quiso entender. Se enfrentaron. Él no estaba dispuesto a aceptar nada, estaba decidido a hacer lo que fuera. Pero ella gritaba más fuerte; al fin y al cabo, la bruta era Temari.

Le dolía, le dolía porque sabía que él tenía razón. Sabía que no quería aceptar.

Pero no se lo dijo. Y él acabó creyéndola.

Desde entonces se había limitado a fantasear con la idea de que él utilizaría ese maldito cerebro suyo para sacar las deducciones pertinentes. Pensaba que sería capaz de ver más allá de sus mentiras.

Sería capaz de creer que lo que sentía por él era más fuerte.

Y por eso siguió pensando que aparecería en cualquier momento. Lo esperó en la cama cientos de veces, lo esperó en las puertas de la aldea... pero tan sólo el viento acudía a ella.

Siempre el viento.

Después de aquello no le extrañaba que la antigua Temari, la que daba tanto miedo, se fuese muriendo mientras permanecía encerrada en sus habitaciones hasta quedar sólo la carcasa vacía de su cuerpo.

Tan sólo le mantenía con vida el ulular del viento, los sueños del pasado.

Se oyen unos toques en la puerta. De nuevo el ensimismamiento de Temari es tan profundo que salta del susto.

-Pase.

Al abrirse la puerta se lleva una incómoda sorpresa: Gaara. Por la mirada huidiza de sus ojos azules es fácil deducir que le apetece estar en esa habitación tanto como a ella le apetece su compañía. Pero ya está aquí y decide cerrar tras él para hablar en privado.

-Ya falta poco. Me han dicho que estás lista.

-Cierto, lo estoy.

Se hace el silencio por un minuto. Gaara aprieta los puños, parece dudar.

-¿De verdad lo estás, Temari? Sabes que...

-Lo sé. Pero ya está decidido -corta ella con dureza. Oír las patéticas excusas de Gaara la revientan.

Él nota su odio y aprieta más los puños.

-Sabes que si yo lo hubiera sabido...

-... no habrías concertado el matrimonio. Sí, estoy harta de escucharlo. Déjame en paz.

-Aún podemos decir que no.

-Tú quizá puedas decir que no; pero yo no tengo ese lujo, no soy la Kazekage. Éste es mi deber.

Gira la cabeza hacia el lado opuesto; una kunoichi como ella no puede dejar que nadie vea sus lágrimas. Ni siquiera aquellas que todavían no han sido derramadas.

En ese momento justo la asistenta entra en la habitación para dar el aviso. La ceremonia va a comenzar.

Deja que Gaara le tome del brazo y la conduzca al exterior. Ahí está Ren, con un increíble kimono digno de señor feudal y con sus veinte años de más. El hermano pelirrojo deja que su futuro cuñado sea quien la lleve a partir de ahora hasta el templo.

Temari sabe que es un hombre gentil y que ha aceptado educadamente que jamás le amará; pero en algún momento tendrá que tener sus hijos, y no está segura de si a ellos podrá quererlos. ¿Serán hombres de negocios, como su padre? ¿Amarán la vida pacífica y descafeinada de los señores de clase alta?

¿O acaso alguno de ellos empezará a rasgas las cortinas son soplidos de viento? ¿Robarán los abanicos de las mujeres de las visitas y destrozarán la casa a vendavales? ¿O, todo puede ser, alguno de ellos prefiera destrozar con ataúdes de arena a sus no tan amigos?

De algo sí que está segura: ninguno de ellos inmovilizará a ninguna chica con su sombra para besarla.

Cuando llegan a las puertas del templo Temari se para, haciendo que todos se paren a mirarla. Gira su rostro y mira hacia el horizonte, donde sabe que se extiende el desierto. No sabe si alguien más se ha dado cuenta, pero en esa dirección está la Hoja. Allí estaba su esperanza.

Pero sabe que, por mucho que se lo haya estado negando, ya no hay esperanzas para ella. Ya se encargó en su momento de destrozar todas las que Shikamaru había puesto en ellos dos.

Y sabe que por eso, por su culpa, él no va a venir.

* * *

_Me odiáis, ¿verdad? Lo sé. Pero bueno, ya se me ocurrirá alguno feliz... o no._

_Recordad, queridos niños, la regla de oro en el fanfiction: reviews = capítulos nuevos._

_=)_

_Hasta la próxima!_

**Y.L.**


	2. A Hombros de gigantes

¿Sabes, Gatito? Cuando leí tu fanfic no pude evitar pensar en un determinado punto: "Oh, Dios, esto de aquí me encanta. No sé cómo no he imaginado a Temari así desde el comienzo." y no he podido evitar incluir esos dos pequeños detalles que tanto me cautivaron aquí.

Como me siento una ladronzuela de poca monta lo único que puedo hacer para compensarte es, en fin, dedicarte esta cosilla . Así que espero que la disfrutes.

A los demás... pues bueno, disfrutadla también.

* * *

_De caminar a oscuras por calles heladas hasta el amanecer_  
_ te quedó una larga historia, una vida rota y todo por hacer._  
_ Hablas de poetas muertos y escribes canciones para olvidar_  
_ que has sido ángel sin techo, bala por derecho y reina de bar._

_ Cuando la mañana herida te lleve lejos de aquí_  
_ Dirás que el mundo no esta hecho para ti..._

_._

_._

_._

**A hombros de gigantes**

–¿De dónde eres?

Tras tantas horas de tenso silencio la voz femenina sonó extraña y fuera de lugar. Shikamaru alzó la vista sorprendido. ¿Eso que había oído era japonés?

Miró a la chica que se sentaba enfrente de él; tenía que haber sido ella de entre toda la gente con la que estaba en el calabozo, era la única que le estaba mirando. En el rato que se había pasado adormilado se le había hinchado la mejilla enrojecida y el ojo correspondiente se le estaba poniendo morado por momentos.

–Joder –dijo él, olvidando por un momento el asunto del idioma –, ¿te duele?

–No te preocupes, ya se pasará—dijo la chica con un movimiento de la mano tranquilizador–. No es el primer puñetazo de mi vida.

Él elevó una ceja, intrigado por esa oscura respuesta. Al percatarse la chica se mordió el labio, como arrepintiéndose de sus palabras. Decidió obviar el tema.

–Soy de Japón. De Nara(1), pero me moví a Tokyo. ¿Cómo es que hablas japonés?

–¿En serio eres de Nara? Me encanta esa ciudad. Me divertí tanto con los ciervos... –el chico se sonrojó ante aquellas palabras, ligeramente incómodo.

–Que por qué hablas mi idioma.

–Soy medio japonesa. ¿No lo has notado?

Shikamaru bufó: ¿cómo iba a saberlo? ¿Por su pelo color arena o por esos enormes ojos azules? Estudió sus rasgos con cuidado. Bueno, ahora que se fijaba se daba cuenta de que su constitución no era tan corpulenta como la de una europea, y su altura se adecuaba más a la de una japonesa que a la de una caucásica... Pero claro, él tan sólo se había fijado inicialmente en esos curiosos iris. Total, los colores de los ojos de los europeos era lo que más estaba le estaba interesando del viaje.

En casa, en Japón, lo único que había era un invariable tono castaño en los iris de la gente, tan aburrido que lo único que para distraerse solía interesarse más por otras cosas. En Nara se había acostumbrado a la contemplación del cielo, con esas nubes y esos anocheceres tintados de colores cálidos, pero al llegar a Tokyo encontró un cielo gris e uniforme rasgado por gigantes de cristal y acero. Por ello había llegado a Europa con la avidez de un adicto insatisfecho y se había estado empachando de lo lindo con lo que se le ofrecía: cielos abiertos y azules, o manchados de nubes, o salpicados de estrellas en la noche. Y los ojos... Había visto una interesante variedad, y aquellos que permanecían fijos en los suyos en esos instantes eran especialmente bonitos... Tanto que por eso y (casi) nada más que eso, se encontraba donde se encontraba.

–No me mires tan fijamente –dijo ella haciendo un mohín.

–Tu acento es raro.

–De Yokohama.

–Ah. –O sea que Yokohama... Quizá eso explicase por qué estaban los dos en el calabozo de una comisaría(2).

En ese momento un policía se acercó y dio un porrazo a los barrotes, gritando algo que le resultó ininteligible. La chica respondió en el mismo idioma con agresividad, con lo que el policía volvió a golpear el metal, subiendo el tono de su voz como advertencia. Por un instante Shikamaru temió que abriese la verja y ella se volviese a llevar un golpe, pero hubo suerte y el enfrentamiento se quedó en ese punto.

Tras cinco minutos de silencio se atrevió a susurrar:

–¿Qué ha dicho?

–Nada que merezca la pena ser traducido. Que si chinos de mierda y tal.

–¿Chinos? –aquello le hizo sentirse ofendido: ¿por qué todo el mundo en Europa confundía asiático con chino?

–No lo pienses demasiado, hazme caso. Y dime, chico de Nara, ¿qué se te ha perdido al otro lado del planeta?

–Eh... –¿Por dónde empezar? ¿Por su aburrimiento crónico? ¿Por la hiperactividad de Ino? ¿Por el deseo de estudiar cocina francesa de Chouji? Había habido tantos motivos para empezar aquella odisea... Aunque a decir verdad los tres amigos, Shikamaru incluido, sabían que el verdadero motivo había sido Asuma. Pero eso no se lo podía contar a una completa desconocida... –De viaje con unos amigos. Llevamos dos meses ya.

–¿En serio? Qué envidia.

–De todos mañana a las diez tenemos el avión de vuelta. Aunque como no me suelten a tiempo tendré que quedarme en tierra –la sola mención le revolvía las tripas.

–Seguro que lo harán. No creo que les intereses demasiado tenerte aquí, tan sólo eres un turista –dijo ella, sonriéndole para animarlo.

–A ver qué pasa –debían de ser las tres o las cuatro de la mañana, quedaba poco tiempo –. ¿Qué harán contigo?

–Tsk, a saber. No me puede retener eternamente. Me tendrán dos o tres días aquí encerrada, me abrirán un expediente y me multarán –suspiró –. Supongo que llevaba demasiado tiempo tentando a la suerte... Esto tenía que pasar tarde o temprano.

–Entiendo entonces que eres de aquí.

–No, qué va. Tengo la nacionalidad, pero viví hasta hace pocos años en Yokohama... –calló en ese punto, de nuevo mordiéndose el labio.

No pudo evitar insistir.

–Y luego...

–Luego me fui a la universidad y no volví jamás. Yo... –cogió aire – en fin, mi padre se murió durante el curso pasado y... no sé. Él era el japonés, mi madre la de fuera...

–Y decidiste huir.

–Decidí cambiar de aires –le echó una mirada de superioridad –. Conocer el país materno, ver si aquí me encontraba a mí misma.

Sus mejillas se habían enrojecido un poco; era gracioso, porque también había fruncido el ceño, como si se enfadara consigo misma por sus titubeos traicioneros.

–¿Y qué? ¿Te has encontrado?

–Sí –la respuesta era tajante; tanto que olía a mentira por todas partes.

Shikamaru no supo qué decir. Aquella chica se alejaba del patrón al que estaba acostumbrado. Le echó otro rápido vistazo: su falda estaba destrozada por el incidente que les había llevado hasta aquella celda, el desgarrón tan grande que sería imposible repararla. Las medias también parecían inservibles, todo carreras y agujeros. ¿Sería cosa del accidente o estarían con esos desperfectos a propósito? Vaya moda idiota; para ir con ese aspecto podría habérselas quitado y así habría lucido mejor sus piernas...

–¿Ya has terminado?

La chica lo contemplaba todavía más ceñuda; el repaso que había hecho a sus piernas no había pasado desapercibido. Notó cómo su estómago se ponía a bailar la conga.

–Entonces tu madre era de aquí –dijo tratando de desviar el tema.

–¡No, tampoco! –su ceño se relajó bajo el flequillo rubio y hasta soltó una risita. –Creo que era de muchos sitios. Nació y se crió aquí, pero era una _hippy_ loca que iba viajando por ahí sin un rumbo fijo. Imagínate, para que acabase finalmente en Japón...

De nuevo hablaba en pasado, como con su padre. Shikamaru se sintió mal: ¿era huérfana? Dios, apenas sería un poco mayor que él. Si la vida era problemática ya de por sí, en aquellas condiciones debía de ser...

–Mira, es ésta de aquí.

Se había acercado a él y se había sentado a su lado, tan cerca que sus hombros se tocaron levemente. Se concentró en el pequeño trozo de papel que le tendía: la foto de una mujer joven. No se parecían demasiado, a decir verdad. Tenía el pelo más oscuro y un gesto más relajado y afable que el de la chica, pero había algo en ellas, algo invisible, que era similar en las dos.

Igual de rápido que había sacado la foto se la guardó de nuevo en el escote - señor, qué escote. No se volvió a su sitio de antes; los pocos centímetros que los separaban eran demasiado molestos.

–¿Por qué lo has hecho? –preguntó la chica al fin.

–¿Hacer el qué?

–Ya sabes... lo de antes.

Shikamaru soltó un resoplido de exasperación. La chica confundía las cosas. Él sólo había querido ayudarla... Se estaba haciendo ideas equivocadas... Pero librarla de la confusión requería demasiadas explicaciones...

¿Se acordaría ella todavía del primer pero breve encuentro que habían tenido esa misma tarde? Había sido en esa maldita plaza. El sitio estaba lleno, no sólo de turistas sino también de nativos. Pancartas y banderas eran agitadas por un desorbitante número de manifestantes; aún así lo más destacable era que había mucha, muchísima policía con sus correspondiente furgones.

Él estaba con Ino y Chouji; la primera llevaba todo el día queriendo acercarse a aquel sitio porque no quería irse sin hacerse una foto con uno de los símbolos más representativos de la ciudad. Al llegar el monumento en cuestión resultó ser una pequeña estatua negra de un oso y un árbol, poco espectacular si se pensaba fríamente. Pero aquel día era especial: a los tres les llamó la atención cómo habían llenado la maldita estatua de cartones con frases, banderas y símbolos. Con todo, lo más surrealista era que había una manifestante, en concreto una chica rubia, sentada encima del árbol. Llevaba en sus manos una bandera que agitaba al viento.

–Venga ya –se quejó Ino –, ¿y mi foto qué?

–Míralo por el lado positivo, vas a sacar al oso en su hábitat natural –dijo Chouji con media sonrisa.

–Tú ríete, pero yo me voy con una foto decente sí o sí.

Shikamaru se había rascado la nuca con preocupación; aquello era terriblemente molesto –por no decir inquietante –, pero Ino se había empeñado en hacerse una foto con todos y cada uno de los monumentos que tenía señalados en la guía de viajes, y aún quedaba mucha tarde por delante.

Ino se había acercado al pie del monumento y había llamado a gritos a la chica, que dejó de mover por un momento la bandera para fijarse en ella. Ino le dio una breve explicación en inglés que por lo que pudo captar sonó demasiado desagradable y la chica, tras dos segundos de vacilación, hizo lo que Shikamaru nunca le habría recomendado hacer a nadie: le sonrió con la más amplia de las sonrisas y le mostró su delgado dedo corazón alzado.

–¡Será zorra! –gritó Ino en japonés. La chica alzó una ceja con sorpresa; en su momento no lo supo, pero ahora Shikamaru sabía que había comprendido lo que le decía. Se empezó a reír con ganas y eso empeoró el enfado de Ino, que se puso a chillar palabrotas. Oh, aquello no ocurría todos los días, era demasiado divertido: Shikamaru aprovechó para hacer algo todavía más problemático, alzó la cámara a traición e inmortalizó la escena.

El clic del aparato atrajo las miradas de las dos chicas.

–Shikamaru, vas a morir por esto –dijo Ino roja de ira.

No pudo esquivar el capón a tiempo. Chouji se reía de ellos, y también la chica. Cuando puso la suficiente distancia entre la mano asesina de Ino y él le echó un vistazo rápido: tenía los ojos grandes y bonitos. No pudo fijarse mucho más porque Ino los agarró a él y a Chouji por la chaqueta y tiró para alejarlos de allí. La chica lo despidió con la mano.

Después de ese primer episodio Shikamaru se había olvidado de ella; total, el incidente había sido gracioso pero ella no era más que una extrajera que había ocupado un segundo de su vida, ¿no?

Sin embargo cuando aquella noche se la volvió a encontrar fue distinto.

–¿Sabes? –volvió a la realidad de un salto: la chica le estaba hablando. – Yo también estudio en Tokyo... o más bien estudiaba.

–¿Ya has terminado?

–No, lo dejé –otra vez ese gesto del labio. Lo hacía tanto que Shikamaru empezaba a no poder dejar de mirarle la boca –. Tú todavía estás en la universidad, ¿verdad? Pareces más pequeño que yo.

–No. ¿Qué? ¡Sí, sí! Todavía estudio. Matemáticas. Eh... también informática. En la Todai(3).

–Oh –parecía sorprendida de verdad. Como casi el mundo –. Chico listo. Yo estudiaba allí trabajo social.

–¿Trabajo social? Te hacía en otra carrera –las palabras salieron de sus labios sin pensar. Tuvo ganas de morderse la lengua: ¿la habría ofendido?

–¿En serio? –No, no lo parecía. –¿En qué me veías entonces?

–Eh... No sé.

Era mentira, por supuesto: claro que sabía. No la visualizaba para nada en su propia facultad, en los pasillos donde él hacía su vida; había algo en ellos hermético y simple que se ajustaba a él a la perfección pero que no casaba para nada con ese pelo erizado o esos ojos fieros. Sin embargo sí que la veía perfectamente en el Parque Ueno(4), rodeada de cerezos en flor y paseando sin prisa. Incluso se la imaginaba subida a la estatua de Saigô Takamori que se encontraba allí –quien sabe, lo mismo tenía algún tipo de gusto especial por escalar estatuas emblemáticas.

Y en el Parque Ueno había otra universidad, una que estaba seguro le iba mucho mejor a la chica... pero no iba a tener el valor para decirlo. Claro que no.

–Era un pensamiento sin más –insistió.

Otra vez se quedaron sin saber qué decir. Shikamaru jugaba con los pulgares, incómodo por la proximidad de sus cuerpos, incapaz de remediar esa distancia y esa falta de conversación. Los minutos fueron pasando con rapidez y en seguida fueron las cinco y media. Como la cosa siguiera así iba a perder el avión de verdad. Y encima no tenía ya nada de dinero. Esperaba al menos que, de darse tal desastre, Chouji e Ino se fueran sin él. No tenía sentido que se permanecieran allí para nada. Intentó apartar de su mente la molesta idea cazando el primer pensamiento que le vino a la mente.

–Sé que es una pesadilla, pero deberías terminar –dijo sin saber muy bien qué guiaba sus palabras.

–Tienes razón. No podía seguir con tantos gastos, ¿sabes? –su voz seguía sonando triste. –Aquí tengo la casa de mi abuela, la vida es más sencilla y tranquila...

–Uy, sí, muchísimo. Con policía, manifestaciones y un porrazo en la cara –dijo él sarcásticamente.

Se había quedado alucinado cuando por la noche, tras satisfacer la efusividad de Ino y cenar en un extraño bar donde les había arrastrado sin misericordia alguna (y del que habían salido sin una sola moneda), se habían encontrado en medio de una batalla campal: la en apariencia pacífica manifestación estudiantil había derivado en una marea de golpes. Se habían quedado horrorizados: ¿qué demonios ocurría? A poca distancia, unos veinte metros de ellos, varios policías detenían a un hombre Shikamaru estaba seguro que había visto dentro del local. ¿Era un manifestante o un transeúnte cualquiera? ¿Cómo era posible que se diese algo así?

–Vayámonos –había ordenado a sus dos amigos, que obedecieron sin rechistar: aquello no era nada agradable y cuantos menos problemas tuviesen, mejor.

Habían sorteado como pudieron a la gente buscando desesperados una parada de metro con la que poder escapar de allí... y entonces la había vuelto a ver. Estaba ahí, todavía donde la estatua. Había conseguido bajar hasta la losa de cemento que la sostenía pero se le había enredado la deshilachada bandera en el proceso. Podría haberla dejado ahí tirada, seguro que no era muy cara y las venderían a montones, pero en vez de eso trataba de liberarla, enganchando entonces su falda y su mochila.

–No deberías haberte metido. No estarías ahora aquí y no irías a perder el avión –dijo ella repentinamente severa.

–Bueno, alguien tenía que rescatarte.

–¿Rescatarme? Qué concepto tan extraño tienes tú de rescatar.

–Pues te vino muy bien mi ayuda –protestó él –. Bueno, casi.

–Sí... casi –sonrió ella.

Shikamaru se había quedado mirándola. ¿Qué hacer, salir corriendo, ahorrarse una molestia y tener que estar recordándose eternamente cómo la había dejado ahí, mientras a su alrededor se daban palos y se detenían personas? No, tener eso en la conciencia era demasiado problemático, incluso para él. Sin despedirse de sus dos amigos había salido corriendo hacia la chica.

La cara de sorpresa que ella puso al verle subido en la losa junto a ella fue de foto, pero no había tiempo para contemplaciones: Shikamaru se había limitado a dejar la cámara a un lado para tener las manos libres y poder ayudarla con la bandera.

Consiguieron entre los dos arrancarla, pero la falda era otro tema. Se puso de cuclillas para poder ver mejor el enganchón, pero estaba bien difícil: si seguían tirando sin más la chica se quedaría sin falda y, en fin... el sitio estaba lleno de gente.

Una horda de manifestantes agitados llegaron al pie de la estatua. Shikamaru no entendía qué decían, pero estaba claro que no era nada bonito; de hecho, les gritaban a unos cuantos policías antidisturbios que no estaban a mucha distancia. Uno de ellos incluso les tiró una piedra y supo entonces que iban a tener problemas. En seguida los antidisturbios comenzaron a ir hacia ellos. Le entró pánico.

–¡Vamos! –había dicho entre dientes, ahora no sabía si en japonés, inglés o vete a saber qué. Pero la falda seguía sin salir y la chica no paraba de mirar con un gesto peligroso a aquellos policías. –No puedo, no se suelta. ¡Mierda!

Estaban a veinte metros. Dejó de tironear de la falda y se levantó, tratando de cubrir con su propio cuerpo el de la chica. Él era demasiado delgado y tampoco mucho más alto que ella, pero se sentía con el deber de protegerla aunque fuera un poco. Tenía que pensar alguna solución. A él siempre se le daba bien buscar alternativas, ¿no? Si no podían salir corriendo juntos tenía que pensar en alguna treta para despistar a los policías.

Entonces sintió los brazos de ella rodeándole la cintura. Alucinado bajó la vista hasta los ojos de la chica y se la encontró con esa mueca de burla, esos iris tan extraños que no eran ni azules ni verdes. Aquellos ojos le estaban hablando, aquella mueca le susurraba en silencio una orden.

–¿Sabes, chico de Nara? No se te da nada mal –dijo la chica del presente.

Shikamaru notó la vergüenza mezclándose con la ira.

–Te estás confundiendo –dijo al fin, levantándose para alejarse de esa maldita chica –. Te estaba ayudando y ya. No había ninguna segunda intención en mis actos.

–Ya, claro. Por eso me has metido mano hasta por donde no me cabía.

–¡Te lo estoy diciendo la verdad! Tenía miedo de que te hicieran daño.

–¿Hacerme daño? ¿Pero qué te has creído que eres, un samurai?

–Dios, eres TAN problemática –masculló, pero las palabras de ella lograron el peor efecto de todos, que fue volver a imaginarla en el parque Uedon subida sobre los hombros del samurái Saigo. Y en su imaginación se reía burlona, pero esta vez de él; era una fantasía divertida.

Mierda, mierda y mierda.

–¿Sabes qué? Olvídalo –dijo ella con repentina frialdad –. Dentro de un rato te habrás ido de aquí y estarás en ese maldito avión camino a Tokyo de nuevo, y como yo no pienso volver no me cruzaré en tu camino nunca más. Todos contentos –dicho esto se volvió hacia la pared y no volvió a dirigirle la palabra.

Se quedó ahí de pie mirándola, sin saber cómo reaccionar. Entonces una voz atrajo su atención: un policía se había acercado a los barrotes de la celda y lo miraba. Tenía un pequeño papel blanco en la mano.

–¿Me dice a mí? –preguntó en inglés. El policía asintió agitando el papel.

Se acercó hasta él para ver qué era aquello y en seguida lo reconoció: era su billete de avión. Lo llevaba metido en la riñonera que le habían retenido al llegar a la comisaría. Seguramente se lo habrían encontrado mientras lo registraban.

–Es mío –dijo.

–El vuelo es a las diez de hoy, ¿no? –dijo el policía señalando la hora que marcaba.

–Sí.

–Muy bien. Has tenido suerte; vamos a dejar que te largues sin cargos. Pero como te vuelva a ver, chinito de mierda, te juro que no te libras de mí. Dame un minuto.

El hombre dio un buen grito en su propio idioma que hizo que todos los de la celda saltasen en sus sitios, pero la única persona que se volvió fue ella. El policía le dijo algo con tosquedad y la chica se levantó con una mueca torcida, acercándose hasta donde él estaba. Por una pequeña apertura que había entre los barrotes metió sus muñecas desnudas; el policía se las esposó.

–¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Shikamaru preocupado.

–Me llevan a los juzgados –dijo ella.

–¿Por qué?

–Y yo qué sé. Seguramente para oficializar mi denuncia, vete a saber.

Y se volvió a morder el labio inferior. Los ojos de Shikamaru se clavaron en una pequeña marca rojiza que tenía justo debajo de él, en la comisura de la boca. Sabía de dónde salía esa marca: se la había hecho él mismo.

Porque cuando en la calle, aquella tarde, había leído en los labios de ella ese _bésame, bésame,_ había atrapado su boca con la suya, encontrándose con sorpresa que ella lo esperaba como lo haría una hambrienta planta carnívora, dispuesta a envolverle y deshacerle con sus labios. Descubrió que se podía pasar en un segundo de estar dominado por el pánico a estarlo por la lascivia, y que desear meter las manos por dentro de las bragas de una completa desconocida de un país extranjero era tan natural como beber agua cuando se tiene sed.

Total, que los habían detenido no por querer cambiar el mundo con manifestaciones violentas ni por escalar estatuas de osos. No, qué va, eso era demasiado normal para él; era mucho mejor ser encerrado en el calabozo por _escándalo público_.

–Lo siento –las palabras brotaban solas –. Te he mentido.

–¿A cuál de todas las veces te refieres? –preguntó ella alzando la ceja.

Buena pregunta: ¿qué de todo deseaba confesar mientras el policía sacaba un manojo de llaves y buscaba la que abría la verja del calabozo? ¿Que se lo quería hacer ahí mismo contra la pared, aunque hubiera cuatro personas más en la celda? ¿Que no planeaba a corto plazo olvidar el tacto húmedo y caliente que tenía la piel entre sus muslos? ¿Que se sentía fatal por tener que dejarla allí, tener que subirse a ese avión, en vez de quedarse a conocerla e invadir su vida sin permiso?

No, qué va. No tenía nada fundamental que decirle.

–Sí que te imagino en otra carrera. En alguna de la Geidai(5). También te imagino en el parque Uedon haciendo el canelo con la estatua de Saigo(6). Y en el Ichiraku, poniéndote de ramen hasta las cejas, pasando el rato con mis amigos y conmigo.

–¿En el Ichiraku? -en su rostro se había dibujado la sorpresa.

–Es un restaurante –era el único lugar que podía llamar casa de todo Tokyo, el único lugar donde había algo de calor para él. Pero de nuevo, no tenía valor para darle voz a algo así; las confesiones más importantes siempre suenan extrañamente ridículas al ser verbalizadas.

Durante un segundo que dolió como un año los ojos que no eran ni azules ni verdes se clavaron en los suyos; la puerta de barrotes de hierro se abría ante ellos con el chirrido de lo inevitable. Entonces ella se adelantó hacia él, en los labios esbozada una sonrisa tramposa.

–Lo tuyo no es llegar a tiempo, ¿eh? –antes de que se pudiera dar cuenta de nada se había abalanzado sobre él, pasando sus muñecas esposadas por detrás de su nuca, y antes de desearlo siquiera tenía de nuevo esa boca tan avariciosa atacándole sin piedad. Su lengua se abrió paso hasta la suya y ay, qué difícil podía llegar a ser a veces que a uno no le temblasen las piernas como a un niño pequeño.

El policía se quedó mirando como un estúpido mientras Shikamaru se recomponía un poco y la atrapaba entre sus brazos, estrechándola contra él y deslizando sus manos por debajo de la camiseta, como si eso fuese a permitirle quedarse con su piel y su olor. Podía sentir en su nuca cómo las esposas de las muñecas de ella se le clavaban en la piel por la fuerza que ella hacía para acercarlo, y encontró que el estar tan sumamente desarmado y desprotegido ante ella tenía un punto excitante; sobre todo si se le añadía a la combinación el cuerpo de ella parecía ajustarse a él, fundiéndose, con la firme decisión de dejar en él su marca en el último minuto... porque de hecho era el último minuto.

Apenas tenía para empezar, pero un fuerte tirón desde atrás hizo que agachase la cabeza y fuese liberado del abrazo con esposas en el que la chica le había cazado. Un policía le apartaba a él y otro a ella; les gritaban alguna tontería pero nada en inglés, por lo que a sus ojos aquello era como si no hablasen. El calabozo estaba abierto y se los llevaban a los dos.

Él iba por delante; se giró a tiempo para ver los ojos de ella, ese par de trozos de océano, demasiado brillantes.

–No me olvides, ¿vale?

–No sólo soy de Nara; también es mi apellido –era una tontería, pero fue lo único que se le pasó por la cabeza.

Ella esbozó una sonrisa triste y los ojos parecieron mucho más océano.

–Lo recordaré, chico Nara.

Entonces el pasillo se dividió en dos y la vio desaparecer por el camino contrario al suyo.

* * *

–Has tenido suerte. Todavía tienes tiempo de ir al hotel y recoger.

Shikamaru asintió en silencio mientras andaba por delante del hombre camino al exterior de la comisaría, su libertad recién recuperada.

–¿Estará ella bien?

–Bah, no te preocupes. Saldrá esta tarde lo más seguro, aunque le va a caer un buen palo a su cuenta corriente. ¿De qué la conoces?

–Yo...

Y entonces se dio cuenta. _No me olvides. _Mierda. Mierda. Mierda.

No le había preguntado su nombre.

Se volvió abruptamente hacia el hombre.

–¿Cuál era su nombre?

–¿Qué?

–¡Su nombre! Joder, ¡se me ha olvidado preguntarle cómo se llama! ¡Tengo que volver!

–¡Eh, quieto! – Le costó horrores comprenderle; el policía apenas sabía pronunciar bien el inglés; mas bien parecía pelearse con su propio paladar. –Si entras no sales, así que hazme el favor y no seas más gilipollas todavía.

–Pero...

El hombre maldijo en su idioma y tirando de su chaqueta lo aceleró camino a la puerta. Cuando atravesó las puertas de cristal lo soltó y volvió al interior sin ni siquiera despedirse. Shikamaru se quedó ahí parado, el fresco de la noche que ya no era noche palpando su piel y poniéndola de gallina. Un grito atrajo su atención: vio a Ino, con el rostro enrojecido por una buena llorera, y a Chouji, que corrían hacia él.

Parpadeó aturdido con la sensación de observar una realidad que no era de verdad; se preguntó si cuando subiese al avión seguiría pensando que aquello que acababa de dejar atrás era lo cierto, la verdadera historia, o si empezaría a recordarlo con el escepticismo de alguien que se ha creído demasiado su propia fantasía. Elevó la vista hacia el cielo: el nuevo día lo saludaba con una sangrienta mañana herida.

.

.

.

_ De caminar a oscuras por calles heladas hasta el amanecer_  
_ te quedó una larga historia, una vida rota y todo por hacer_  
_ ¿Y qué les vas a decir cuándo te señalen y hablen de ti?_  
_ Joder, que puta es la vida, que difícil la huída_,  
_ me voy a ir a Madrid._

_~Dorian, La Mañana Herida._

* * *

_(1)Por si acaso no sois tan obsesos de Shikamaru como yo: Nara es una ciudad de Japón y tiene ciervos en libertad... Se los puede alimentar con unas galletas que venden *-*_

_(2)El seiyuu que dobla a Kankurô tiene acento de Yokohama (acento gamberro). La wikipedia aventura que hay "demasiados" en esta ciudad, yo no lo puedo saber pero total, es un fic y no va a morirse nadie si me equivoco._

_(3)Todai: abreviación de Tōkyō Daigaku, en español Universidad de Tokyo._

_(4)Uedon: un parque que hay en Tokyo. Tiene pinta de ser monstruoso; de hecho, alberga la Geidai, o al menos eso dice la Wikipedia (ah, bendita Wikipedia)._

_(5)Geidai: Tōkyō Geijutsu Daigaku, en español Universidad Nacional de Bellas Artes y Música de Tokyo. Se encuentra en el parque Ueno, aunque por lo que he conseguido entender en la wiki debe tener facultades en otros sitios también._

_(6) Saigo Takamori: os suena el último samurái? Pues ése :)_

_Dios, las 2:47. Mejor me voy YA a dormir. Tutto bene, vorrei caricare un nuovo capitolo di LJDH ma è difficile, non ho tempo :( _

_Uf, y 56. Besitos y caramelitos a todos. A bientôt! :)_

_~YOAKE_


	3. Hide and Seek II

**Hide and Seek II**

* * *

_No te asuste el desgastarme, soy eterno..._

.

.

.

Ha tomado la mala costumbre de arrancarme la ropa y darme el mejor sexo de mi vida cada vez que le digo que esto es el final.

–Te odio.

–Siento decepcionarte, pero eso ya no me supone ninguna sorpresa.

Esas malditas sombras. Esa técnica está sobrevalorada. Es jugar con ventaja.

Siempre tengo que ser yo la que acabe desnuda primero.

–No es justo.

–Ya –su mano roza mi cadera y la caricia sube, rodea, hasta llegar a la mitad de la espalda. Su calor llena el aire a mi alrededor, su respiración me eriza la piel.

Yo empequeñezco, me vuelvo diminuta con él a un par de centímetros. No puedo moverme y por eso le odio un poco más.

–Te arrepentirás tarde o temprano –es mi última, e inútil, defensa.

Él tuerce la boca en una sonrisa mientras se acerca más, y más.

–No, te aseguro que eso no.

.

.

.

La persiana hace que sobre nuestra piel se dibujen lunares de luz y de sombras. Galaxias sobre su torso, sobre mi vientre, sobre las sábanas en las que nos enredamos.

Me cuesta no subir el volumen de mis jadeos, y cuando tapa mi boca para aplacar los gemidos tan sólo consigue empeorarlos. Eso, y que le muerda los dedos.

Se queja de las marcas de mis dientes, por supuesto; pero yo sé que le gusta porque noto cómo sus músculos se tensan bajo su piel y cómo cambia su respiración, acelerándose junto a mi oído.

Después cierra los ojos y se duerme, mientras las luces de la persiana giran sobre su hombro con el paso de la tarde y yo hago como que le dejo descansar, como que no estoy triste, como si no me ahogara.

Luego comienzo a desear que todo se borre, que todo desaparezca, así que incluso sin despertarle del todo le estoy besando de nuevo.

–Me vas a matar –dice, pero no aparta sus manos cuando las tomo para posarlas sobre mis caderas.

–Lo sé.

La cara que pone cuando termina tan sólo consigue que quiera volver a empezar.

.

Esta vez yo también me quedo dormida, incluso aunque haga tanto calor bajo las sábanas. El tiempo vuela y cuando vuelvo la luz la habitación está de un azul oscuro, su pelo está desparramado junto al mío en la almohada y uno de sus dedos juguetea con mi ombligo. En cuanto se da cuenta de que estoy despierta su mano mordisqueada sube a mi quijada, guiándola hasta su boca. Sus labios siempre están suaves y son tan finos.

Le miro a los ojos negros, dos lucecitas entre las sombras de su rostro.

No sé cómo se las apaña pero siempre está entre sombras. Y entre silencios. Eso me hace sentir incómoda, porque yo soy de las que hablan y no dicen nada mientras que él funciona al revés: no me dice nada y con eso me lo dice todo.

Esta vez sus ojos me cuentan que ya sabe de antemano lo que voy a repetir.

–Te arrepentirás.

No dice nada, pero sus ojos me contestan.

La que se arrepentirá soy yo. Él lo sabe y yo lo sé.

* * *

_Podría decirse que esto tiene que ver con el primer drabble... o no. ¿Qué más da? ¿Importa? _

_¡Espero que os guste!_

_~Yoake! ;D_


End file.
